This is a blind, placebo controlled, crossover study of the efficacy of single intravenous doses of a potent and selective antagonist of a novel NMDA subclass of glutamate receptors. It has been discontinued due to concerns over mild and reversible central nervous toxicity noted in normal volunteers.